Fairytale Ending
by Mrs.DirectionerGleek
Summary: So this is a Jori story. Im basically going to pick certain episodes and rewrite them with Jori stuff. Hopefully it turns out the way I wanted it too. Most likely the last episode I'll use is the Ice Cream for Kesha one. I have a good idea for that one :) So check it out...review...and yeah. Bye.
1. Pilot

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not the characters or the show Victorious. If I did own Victorious I would have made Jori a thing...**

* * *

After helping her sister rehearse for her big showcase, with the help of a lot of Aspirin... Tori ditched school to watch Trina perform. The only problem was that now Trina couldn't perform because her tongue was...well huge, because of a Chinese singing-enhancing...plant. Her tongue was also apprently throbbing eradically. Since Trina was gone getting her tongue massaged, Tori was the only person that could perform for her. She was very reluctant but she did it. Slow and quiet at first, she warmed up and sang beautifuly. Way better that Trina could. After her very impressing performance she was invited to go to Hollywood Arts. She was afraid she wasn't good enough but was proved wrong by the cheering audience, so she accepted.

So, on her first day she was left alone because her sister had more "important" things to do. She was guided to her class by the weird puppet holding boy. Once in her class she spilled this guy's coffee onto his shirt. She attempted to rub it off with her arm, when a very evil yet sexy apparent girlfriend of the boy came in. When she saw Tori "rubbing on her boyfriend" she was angry but jealous for two reasons as well. She was jealous because she felt that Tori was more beautiful than she was and let her evil anger out on her. As the weird homeless looking teacher told them the activity they were doing, which was Improv, he chose Jade to pick the other actors. Jade couldn't help but choose Tori. She wanted to cover up the fact that she thought Tori was beautiful. So, she was mean to Tori and made her a dog in the Improv, but she couldn't help but feel a warm feeling when she pulled Tori in the room by her arm. After pouring iced coffee on Tori's head, making her leave the classroom, she felt satisfied but she also felt bad. That was a different feeling for Jade. She doesn't usually feel bad. Stupid Tori making her feel things she isn't supposed to feel. After having a butt to the face she wanted to call her mom to leave Hollywood Arts. Andre wouldn't let that happen because he knows that she's meant to be there. Even though the school isn't normal Tori knows she is meant to be there because hearing from Andre that she is special. And from hearing from her sister that she should stay, she decides she should.

After seeing Tori come back the next day Jade is happy and angry, because she is glad she still gets to see Tori but angry because she is back and might steal Beck. She looked like an interesting person thought and Jade wanted to know more about her. In Alphabetical Improv Tori picked Jade as one of the actors and Jade was surprised but some what happy. When Jade came up and kissed Beck, Tori felt a tinge of jealousy but she didn't know why. Jade only did it to make Tori jealous not because she wanted to do it. Jade went over and stood next to Tori. She smelt good. Tori made Jade angry because she made her have these weird feelings. When Jade walked off stage she made sure to show off her butt so Tori could see. Though it didn't phase her because she kissed Beck. Jade got so jealous, but she was jealous of Beck...not Tori. She wished she was in Beck's place right now and that only made her even more angry. She didn't know why all the sudden Tori was more appealing than Beck.

* * *

**A/N: So, please tell me what you thought of it. The next chapter will be The Bird Scene with changes in it for Jori. If you have suggestions or things you think I should change or if it was totally horrible please tell me I would like to know. I'll post the next chapter after 3 reviews so please review! Thanks.**


	2. AN & The Breakfast Bunch

**A/N: Okay so I was just doing an Author's Note here and I wanted to ask you guys something (and I still didn't get the reviews I wanted ;P) But I wanted to see if you guys wanted me to continue doing what I did for the first chapter or should I do it so it's only little parts of the episodes. So I can just do the parts where there is Jori interaction and I can make it into like cute Jori stuff or make an actual story out of the episodes like in the first chapter. I was thinking the little parts would be easier than I don't have to go through the whole episode and you guys can just read the short Jori parts. But I don't know I'm kind of just rambling on but please do tell me which you would think is better and I have an example of what I would do for the little parts of Jori down below from the "The Breakfast Bunch" episode. I did the ending part because I loved the way that Jade looked at Tori when she left with Beck so I added my own thing to that part and it's down below so read it and review what you want me to do. By the way thanks for the Review that I have and the follows and favorite I appreciate. Byeeee.**

* * *

The gang had just gotten out of Saturday school with the crappy Vice principal. They were walking out together and they felt good about themselves. They had left a note. They passed a panda with a balloon on the way out; which Tori took happily. When They got outside into the lunch area Beck had his arm around Jade as she checked out Tori. As she was walking away she lipped "wait here" to Tori and grinned. Jade told Beck to wait for her in the car so he did. Tori put her sunglasses on as she waited for Jade. Jade walked to her with a look on her face that expressed "I am determined to do something no matter the cost" and Tori was a little nervous. Jade put her hands on Tori's hips and went to whisper her ear.

"I've been waiting to do this all day," Jade whispered seductively, hot breathe tickling Tori's ear. It sent shivers down Tori's spine.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone," Jade whispered in a deep, sexy voice. Tori shivered again whilst Jade looked her in the eyes.

"Of c-course..." Tori stuttered and swallowed loudly. Jade grinned and leaned into Tori, agonizingly slow. She pressed her full body onto Tori's and left her lips centimeters away ffrom the other girls. Tori couldn't stand the agony any longer, so she put one hand behind Jade's head and pushed her lips onto her's roughly, putting her other hand on Jade's upper arm. Jade filled the kiss with furious passion but as quick as it started she bit Tori's lip softly and pulled away far enough to rest their foreheads together.

"Eager now are we? Remember not to tell anyone," Jade said in the same deep and sexy voice. She pulled all the way back from Tori and smacked her butt before walking away knowing the affect she had on Tori. Tori watched her walk off not believing what just happened.

"That was the hottest kiss I've ever experienced..." Tori whispered to herself. She watched Jade leave in Beck's car. Jade had the window down and she made an aggressive biting motion and she has done similar before. Tori never thought that Jade West would make her feel this way, but... she love it.

* * *

**A/N: So that would be how the short parts would be. They wouldn't really be connected to each other I don't think but I would make sure to explain what part in the episode it it and all that. So I hope you like it and please please pretty please with a cherry on top review. Tell me what you thought of this chapter or the last chapter and tell me which way you like better. Thank you for reading. Byeee.**


	3. The Bird Scene

"It was 1934 when my husband left me. Alone. Living on the Prarie was dreary exsistance. No telephone or radio. Only a large majestic bird with whom I shared my feelings. One day when I was feeling low I asked him 'Bird you can fly, you can soar miles away from this lonely place yet you stay. Why. Apparently my question ran true because that afternoon the bird left. And so went my spirit," Tori said in her accent. She put her head down and awaited the clapping of the class but it never came.

"How was that?" Tori asked with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Sikowitz asked.

"Well, did I do the scene right?"

"Oh, no. Not at all,"

"Well what did I do wrong?"

"You'll have to do the scene again tomorrow or else you can't be in Andre's play or any other play,"

"But will you tell me what's wrong?"

"Nope,"

"I don't get any feedback?"

"Nope."

The gang walked out of Mr. Sikowitz's class after Tori took her first shot at the Bird Scene. She didn't understand the meaning of the scene yet and it was killing her to find out. She asked The Slap what she did wrong and decided to ask her friends too, to see if they would tell her what she did that was so wrong.

"Oh come on...How am I supposed to do the scene right if no one will tell me what I did wrong?" Tori whined. Jade didn't like whining very much at all. So she wanted to shut Tori up. At this rate she would be whining all day and after her other fails at the Bird Scene too. She also had a crush on Tori. The only person who knew that was her best friend Beck, but only because he say the way she looked at Tori. He trapped Jade and asked her the truth of her feelings for Tori. She couldn't stab Beck with her scissors so she had to tell him. So by killing two birds with one stone, Jade could satisfy her urges and shut Tori up by kissing her.

"Tori..." Jade growled. Tori looked at her with a sad face. Jade's weakness was sad puppy dog faces. Hopefully Tori didn't take it to that extreme or she wouldn't be able to hold back.

"What...?" Tori asked and made a puppy dog face. It always worked on her parents and her sister so why not try it out on Jade. She was sure Jade had a heart deep down that couldn't resist the puppy dog face of Tori Vega.

"Are you going to tell me what I did wrong?" Tori asked keeping the sad puppy dog face on. Jade couldn't stand it. She felt so very weak falling for the famous puppy dog face but she couldn't help it. Tori looked so damn cute doing it. Jade just had to kiss her to get the stupid face to go away. As much as it killed Jade to admit it, she HATED seeing Tori sad. Jade dropped her bag on the floor and took a hold of Tori's shoulders. She shoved Tori back a couple feet into the Power drink machine. Tori hit it with a small thud which caused her bag to fall down to the floor.

"Oh Jade come on don't," Andre begged Jade not to hurt Tori. He didn't expect what he saw next though. Jade crashed her lips into Tori's roughly, eliciting a soft almost inaudible moan to escape Tori's mouth. Jade was the only one to hear it and it only urged her farther. Jade wrapped her arms around Tori's neck and Tori wrapped hers around Jade's waist. Jade kissed with so much passion and feriocity she couldn't control herself. Tori thought she had a crush on Jade but wasn't quite sure until now. Now she definately knew she liked Jade. The reactions from the rest of the gang and the oncomers in the hallway were very expected. They all just looked at eachother with their jaws on the floor. Except for Beck. Beck saw something like this comming with all the tension between them. As the kiss finally slowed down to small pecks Jade bit Tori's lip suprisingly soft and pulled back. They were both breathing heavily from lack of breathe whilst they stared at eachother. Tori was in shock while Jade was satisfied. Jade grinned and winked before walking away, taking her bag with her. Tori was too shocked to moves at the moment so all she could do was look at her friend. Beck smiled and left in the same direction as Jade had while Cat and Robbie were just as shocked as she was.

When Tori finally pulled it together she picked up her bag and walked off thinking of Jade. Whatever she did to get Jade kissing her like that up against a drink machine she definately had to do that more often because that...that was amazing. She never thought her life would end up to be like this but she definately wanted to have Jade in it for the long run. She wanted the one and only evil, goth, scissor-loving Jade West. That was a fact.

* * *

**A/N: So that was from the Bird Scene episode. I tried to do more explaining like I was asked in a review I don't know if it was quite enough but it's a start and I tried. Hopefully this was good enough for you guys. I'm going to continue making more scenes. I'll probably do another one today but I won't post it just yet. Hopefully I get to an episode where I can do multiple scenes. I can't wait to do the playdate episode. I love that episode so much, it never gets old. So anyways thanks for reading you guys. Keep the reviews comming. I like getting critiqued on my work so yeah. Shout out to MakAttack23 and Midnight-Blood-Shed for their opinions. Thank you guys :) I'll see you tomorrow in my next chapter. By the way don't think you'll get the chapter for free :p I still want 3 more reviews and then i'll post it. Byeee ;)**


	4. Stage Fighting

**A/N: Okay I lied...but it's a good lie. Because I'm posting the next chapter without any new reviews and like only a couple hours after the last one. So it's midnight where I am and i was kind of excited to post this chapter so I thought why not. Sorry if there is any mistakes but I', half a sleep and trying to go to bed so yeah. This is the Stage Fighting episode. Anyways her it is. **

Tori was scraping nasty splattered food off the wall into a blue bucket. The good was splattered everywherebecause of the recent food from the school play. She had to scrape it off because it was part of her punishment for "hitting" Jade in the eye with an old lady cane. The old lady cane was from their stage fighting scene for class. Tori was acting as an old lady that walking home from bingo. Jade was a mugger. So, Tori started walking and Jade came up behind her and told her to give her all her money and her watch. That's when Tori turned around and pretended to smack Jade across the face. Tori found out that Jade was indeed pretending to have a black eye because Andre had seen the makeup running and had told Tori. Tori being the nice friend that she is decided not to tell on Jade. She liked Jade and she didn't want her to get in trouble. Yep Tori Vega liked Jade West. So, anyways that sums up why Tori was there cleaning the food so now let's move on.

"Is that Mac and Cheese?" Derek the police officer asked.

"Who cares!" Tori yelled annoyed.

"I just wanted to know if it was Mac and Cheese..." Derek said dissapointed and walked away. Tori continued scrapping the food. A few seconds later Jade walked in. Tori turned around and looked her up and down before settling her eyes on Jade's.

"I don't get it," Jade said confused. Tori srugged and said, "What?"

"I know Andre told you that I faked everything," Jade said. Tori looked down. "The blood, the black eye. What is that? Mac and Cheese?" Jade asked.

"Look like it right?" Derek added not looking up. Tori looked over at him annoyed. Tori stood up from her spot crouched on the floor.

"Why are you here?" Tori asked.

"Why are you here? Why didn't you tell on me?" Jade replied.

"'Cuz, we both go to school here and it's not going to be much fun for either one of us if we are fighting all the time," Tori answered before walking to the other side of the room to scrape that wall. Jade turned around to face her obviously not done iwth the conversation.

"So, your just going to let me get away with is," Jade confirmed. Tori turned to look at Jade for a second before scraping again. Jade took a few steps across the room while she said, "You took detention, a lower grade, and your scraping crusty pudding off the wall, just so I wouldn't get in trouble?" Tori turned around to face Jade while she replied.

"Pretty much," Tori replied.

"Well you can't be nice to me, when I'm mean to you. Thats not how it works," Jade countered.

"Well then try being nice to me. Maybe that'll work. Now go play I've gotta scrap this onion dip off the wall," Tori suggested. Then she smeeled the onion dip. "Or onion puss..." Tori got back to scraping while Jade started walking out. Jade stopped at the table before going out. She took a look at Tori scraping away all alone and decided to help her. I mean she should want to spend time with her crush right? YepJade West liked cheeky good two shoes Tori Vega. She didn't know why. Maybe cuz they were polar opposites and opposites attract? Eh, why does it matter? Jade rolled her eyes and dropped her bag next the table. She picked up a white towel and and put it on her shoulder. Then she picked up a bucket with a scrapper and made her way over to Tori. She started scraping one of the red poles that were connectred to the cieling. Tori looked at her and Jade smiled and kept scraping. Tori gave her a wierd confused look and continued to scrape the dark grey bricks that made the wall. Jade stopped scraping.

"This...might be more fun with some tunes," Jade suggested whilst she walked over to the controls that were on the wall to turn on the music. On the way she slipped on food and feel into the wall pressing the button to turn the music on. She played it off like it didn't happen but when she turned around she had part of her hair flayed over her face. Tori looked over at her with her mouth open which was somewhat a smile I guess. Jade walked back over to Tori winging her towel around. They both danced to the music as they scraped. Then Tori turned around and scraped the same red pole as Jade was. Derek was dancing as he was using his phone. Tori called him to scrape with them and he accepted. Tori smacked her hip into Derek's as he was bent down getting a scraper. Then she walked over to scrape the table that Jade had started scraping. Derek scraped one of the red poles. Jade Came over and gave him another scraper. He danced and scraped two red poles at the same time. Tori and Jade danced and scraped around the table. Tori and Jade stopped and picked up their bags and snuck out leaving Derek to scrape and dance alone. They went out thorugh the black curtain. Jade snuck out for two reasons. One, because she had better things to do. Two, because she wanted to kiss Tori which just so happened to something better to do. So when they went out throught the curtain Jade put her bag down on the floor and took off Tori's. It porbably wasn't a good idea to be making out here but Jade wants what Jade wants. Jade pushed the confused Tori up against the black wall. Tori gulped.

"God you're so sexy," Jade growled. Tori didn't know how to respond. One of her fantasies was comming true. She always thought kissing Jade would be like this. Her being pinned against the wall by Jade. But it was even better for it to be actually happening. Jade smashed her lips into Tori's forcefully. Tori kissed back with passion. Jade pinned Tori's hands up above her head with one hand and rubbed Tori's back with the other. Tori moaned. It was quiet and hard to hear over the music but Jade heard it and it only urged her further. In fact, the next thing she did was shove her tongue in Tori's mouth. She battled Tori's tongue and obviously won but then she explored Tori's mouth. She tasted like mint gum and chocolate. Tori tried to get her hands free to touch Jade but she wouldn't let that happen. Tori groaned at that. Jade grinned and moved her free hand to Tori's stomach, rubbing it as she moved it upward towards her breasts. Tori moaned a little bit louder than before. At this point they were surprised they hadn't gotten caught yet. Jade squeezed one of Tori's breasts causing her to breath in sharply. Now, Jade was done. She didn't want to tease Tori anymore. So, she let go of Tori's hands and her breast and removed her mouth from her's.

"Come on let's go to my place and watch movies or something. I'd rather not get caught by Derek," Jade suggested. Tori nodded. They picked up their bags and headed to Jade's house. Today was the best day of both of their lives. And they will have even better days...together.

**A/N: So there it is I tried to detail it more and I tried to correct the big spelling mistakes before posting it but if it has more i'll fix it later. Byeee. **


	5. Jade Dumps Beck

"Hey we are not done talking about this," Jade stated and followed Beck down the Hollywood Arts stairs.

"I am," Beck stated.

"Well I'm not," Jade argued. Beck rolled his eyes and kept walking. Beck stopped at the bottom of the steps and turned to Jade.

"Listen, Alyssa Vaughn is just a friend," Beck repeated for who knows how many times today.

"Yeah, a friend that's already sent you six text messages today," Jade complained. Just then Becks phone went off again with another text message.

"Seven," Jade growled. Beck put his hand on the strap of his backpack.

"You don't know that's her," Beck tried.

"Is it?" Jade asked. Beck reached into his pocket and took out his phone. He looked at the message and frowned finding that it was her. He tried to distract Jade.

"What is your favorite tropical fruit?" Beck asked. It didn't work very well.

"The mango, and I don't like your new relationship with Alyssa Vaughn," Jade answered. Beck held up his phone and showed Jade the screen.

"It's a text message," he said, turned away and walked to his locker.

"And what does it say, maybe Hey Beck, my daddy just got richer and I got prettier let's make out," Jade said irritated, walking over to Beck. Beck opened his locker but then closed it again. He turned around to talk to Jade.

"Okay let me see if I understand this," Beck requested.

"Let's see if you do," Jade snapped back.

"Because you and I date, I can't be friends with other girls?" Beck described.

"You can be friends with ugly girls," Jade corrected. Beck rolled his eyes. "But not girls who are gorgeous socialittes who send you text messages 100 times a day," Jade expressed.

"You know what you...Tori, Tori can you come here?" Beck requested. Jade turned 90 degrees to see both Tori and Beck.

"What..." Tori sighed and walked to the arguing couple.

"If you were my girlfriend..." Beck began with an example, talking with both of his hands together in front of him.

"Ah, greay way to start the question," Jade interjected sarcastically. Beck put his hand up to Jade and then dropped them to his sides. Tori rolled her eyes and adjusted her bag.

"Would you be all freaked out that I'm JUST friends with Alyssa Vaughn?" Beck finished the question.

"Who cares what she thinks?" Jade interrupted.

"Honestly, I wouldn't love it," Tori answered. Jade changed her mind and moved over to Tori.

"I care what she thinks," Jade claimed. She put her left hand on Tori's waist and her right hand on Tori's right upper arm.

"How can you say that you don't-" Beck started to question before he got overtalked.

"You know I really don't want to be in the middle of this," Tori stated and tried to walk away. Jade stopped her and turned her back around.

"You stay right here," Jade demanded.

"No no no," Tori whined.

"You don't think a girlfriend should just trust her boyfriend?" Beck asked.

"No I do," Tori answered.

"Get out of here Tori," Jade warned.

"I'd love to," Tori admitted and started to walk away.

"Stay," Beck called out. Tori groaned and came back.

"Alright you know what," Jade commented.

"Tell me what," Beck looked at Jade.

"Oh no don't tell him what," Tori begged. She put her hand on Jade's arm.

"We're done," Jade announced and motioned between her and Beck.

"Jade!?" Tori cried out.

"So you're breaking up with me?" Beck asked not believing her.

"Oh no no no she's not," Tori pleaded.

"Yeah I am," Jade finalized and walked away.

"Awe she is," Tori whined. Beck turned to Jade's walking figure about to say something. Jade stopped walking and turned back around facing the two.

"Yeah I definately am and just to prove how done I am with you..." Jade walked back towards the two. She pushed Beck back and gripped Tori's waist and crashed their lips together. Tori was shocked and tried to pull away at first but Jade wouldn't let her and she stopped and enjoyed the kiss. She kissed back with force. She placed her hand on Jade's cheek. A couple of seconds later Jade pulled back and turned to Beck to say something but she closed her mouth. She had lost her train of thought in the kiss. She made a weird face trying to remember what it was and then she thought about the kiss again. She turned back to Tori.

"That was actually really good...especially since it was you Vega," Jade admitted. Tori frowned. Jade bit her lip and thought for a second.

"Yep. Yep it was good you're comming with me," Jade decided and took Tori's wrist and walked to the Janitor's Closet. Beck knitted his brows together. _What just happened? _He shook his head and walked to class. _Whatever. _Jade took Tori into the closet and locked the door behind them. She shoved Tori up against the locked door, a little to roughly, and kissed her viciously. Tori kissed back with just as much emotion. They both dropped their bags to the floor not breaking their intense kiss. Jade put her index fingers into the top of Tori's jeans and pulled her off the door and turned her around. Then, she pushed Tori backwards until her legs hit the desk thing next to the ladder to the library. She helped Tori up onto the desk and moved her legs open to stand in between them. Tori wrapped her arms around Jade's neck whilst Jade placed her hands on Tori's lover back. They stayed in the closet making out until who knows when. But who really cares? They were just trying to get all the tension out of the system that they've been building up for a very long time. :)

* * *

**A/N: So I'm sorry I haven't posted in a little while, and I know I skipped an episode or two but I wrote this one a few days ago and was too lazy to write the ones inbetween this one and Stage Fighting so I posted it. I also came up with another story that I started to write and forget about this one for a second. But don't worry I won't let you guys down :P I'll try and post another chapter soon. So until then please review. I want to know what I did wrong and what could make my posts more intesting for you guys to read. Thank you byeee. Oh by the way I know my grammar has been like bad in my posts but this one I tried to do better so if any of you are grammar freaks and want to give me some hints on my grammar that would be helpful. Thanks now byeee.**


	6. 3 Girls and a Moose

Tori sat on her couch and tried to get into a hockey game. Moose was in the bathroom. There was a continuous and annoying knock on her front door.

"Who is it?" Tori yelled over the TV and the knocking. No answer just more knocking. "Okay, okay! I am coming. Calm down!" Tori yelled to the door and paused the TV. She got up and walked to the door and as soon as she opened it Cat and Jade barged in angerily.

"Where is he!?" Jade ask-yelled. They walked into the living room and looked around for Moose.

"What are you guys... you know I don't remember saying come in," Tori replied, and closed the door. She faced her two friends. Well one friend her "not friend"/secret crush.

"Well I don't remember saying you could hog moose!" Jade commented.

"What are you talking about?" Tori asked.

"Oh Moose my goodness I do enjoy a fine game of hockey," Jade mocked in her "Tori voice". Tori rolled her eyes.

"Oh please take me to a hocket game, I'm ever so desperate!" Cat added in her copy of Jade's "Tori voice".

"I DON'T TALK LIKE THAT!" Tori yelled for the hundreth time.

"Whatever! You have been hogging moose and you know it," Jade said.

"Moose hogger" Cat added.

"How can I hog a guy if he isn't even here!" Tori argued.

"Then where is he?" Jade asked. Cat looked at Tori with her arms crossed. She didn't believe Tori.

"He said he wanted to hang out with Beck. Hmmmm," Tori said rubbing it in there faces. He did actually say he had to hang out with Beck but that's not what he was doing right now.

"I bet they are at Kareoke Dokey right now," Jade thought outloud.

"'Cuz that's where the hamburgers are," Cat commented.

"Later," Jade smiled and walked towards Tori's front door.

"Gator," Cat finished and dollowed Jade. They both went outside and shut the door. Tori sighed with relief and fell onto the red couch in her living room. Moose came out of the bathroom shortly after and walked into the living room. Tori got up off the couch and smiled at him.

"Hey I like your bathroom," Moose smiled standing next to Tori.

"Oh you do?" Tori asked happily.

"Yeah. Got a great house here," Moose assure and looked around.

"Well you have a great upper bodyyy," Tori poked Moose in the chest. Cat and Jade walked back into Tori's house cautching Tori in the hogging act.

"HA!" Cat yelled and pointed. Tori screamed. "I knew it!" Cat gasped and went up to Moose and Tori.

"Oh my god, you were right," Jade told Cat.

"See!" Cat said.

"Aw..how did you know Moose was still here?" Tori whined defeated.

"It was obvious! When you're home alone you usually wear your glasses, which you are not! And, this is beef jerkey, a boy snack!" Cat explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Ugh dang it!" Tori sighed. "And I also noticed that extra large couch print that is the same size and shape as Moose's toosh!" Cat observed. Tori looked between the couch print and Cat and Jade frowning.  
"It's tush," Jade corrected.

"Sikowitz says toosh," Cat commented.

"That is so dumb," Tori said.

"In Canada we also say toosh," Moose admitted.

"Aww that's so cute," Tori directed at Moose.

"Hey..." Cat sighed.

"Ick," Jade cringed.

"You know I should really go spend some time with Beck," Moose admitted.

"Well he's at Kareoke Dokey right now," Jade commented.

"With hamburgers," Cat added.

"Come on, I'll drive you there," Jade offered- well demanded.

"In her car," Cat grabbed onto Moose's arm. Tori grabbed her purse and said,

"And I will also be in the car." They all walked towards the door. Trina staggereed into the house through the other door by the kitchen.

"Oh my god, I am so exhausted," Trina groaned. "Ugh I am gonna go get in my bed and sleep for at least-" Trina stopped, noticing the others in the living room.

"Holy cheese who's this hunk of dude?" Trina asked walking to moose.

"This is moose," Tori answered.

"we are taking him to Kareoke Dokey," Jade added.

"I'm in let's go," Trina pushed everyone out of the way and took Moose out the door. Tori and Jade were the last to exit. They both turned to close the Vega household's front door.

"I got it."

"No I got it." They argued.

They both put there hand on the silver handle of the door, their hands touching. After a few seconds of fighting Tori moved her hand away. Tori looked at Jade blushing. Jade took her hand off as well noting Tori's flustered mood. _Did she feel that too?_ She thought. "Uh you can get it..." Tori said shyly. Jade smirked.

"Awww, Tori Vega blushed. How cute," Jade commented.

"Shut up," Tori blushed even darker. She looked away from Jade, to the 3 out in the driveway. She scratched the back of her neck becoming uncomfortable. Jade put her finger under Tori's chin and made her look at her. "Did I tell you to stop looking at me?" Jade asked with one eyebrow raised. Tori frowned and shook her head.

"No, please don't hurt me Jade," Tori whined getting lost in Jade's yes. Jade smirked.

"If biting your lip and other parts of your beautiful body counts as hurting you, than I'm sorry but I just can't resist," Jade admitted smirking. Tori went wide-eyed and blushed again. Jade shook her head and smiled. Jade went to whisper in Tori's ear.

"Your really sexy when you blush," Jade whispered. Tori shivered at the warm breathe on her ear and at what Jade said. Jade chuckled and pushed Tori inside the house. She walked a little towards Moose, Cat and Trina in the driveway. Tori looked confused and poked her head out the door.

"Me and Vega have decided not to go. I have to...teach her a lesson for hiding Moose from me. You guys go ahead," Jade yelled. She's hot when she demands things... Tori thought. Jade turned to come back in and smirked at Tori. "Do you like what you see?" Jade asked at the staring younger Vega sister. Tori just nodded taking in the full sight of Jade's body. She never really had the chance to do that except a few short glances. She was to afraid of Jade catching her. Jade grabbed a hold of Tori's belt loop and pulled her inside. She closed the front door and locked it. Then she pulled Tori by her belt loop to the couch. She pushed Tori down roughly and climbed on top of her with her legs bent next to either of Tori's thighs. She put her arms around Tori's neck.

"are you ready for your lesson?" Jade asked, her voice low and husky. Tori just made a little hum noise. She couldn't concentrate. She had Jade's face so close to hers she could smell her coffee breathe. It also had a hint of vanilla and mint. She licked her lips and stared hungerily at Jade's lips. Jade decided not to keep Tori waiting anymore. She leaned in the rest of the small distance that was between them and kissed Tori's lips for the first time ever. Tori kissed back eagerly and wrapped her arms around Jade's waist. Jade nibbled at Tori's lower lip asking for entrance with her tongue. Tori let out a small moan and Jade took that oppurtunity to slide her tongue in Tori's mouth. Jade hummed in please as she faught Tori's tongue for dominance. Tori rubbed her hands up and down Jade's sides. Jade won in the tongue battle and explored all of Tori's mouth. While Jade was exploring her mouth, Tori slid her hands under Jade's shirt. Jade hummed at the contact. Tori rubbed Jade's perfectly flat stomach. Jade moaned and pulled away from Tori to catch her breathe. Jade smirked at Tori as she slid her hands up reached Jade's black lacey bra and rubbed through the material. Jade bit down on her lip so she could hold in a moan. Tori smiled at the vulnerable look on Jade's face. She reached her hands around to Jade's back and unhooked her bra. Jade let go of Tori's neck and pulled off her shirt. Tori went wide eyes and hummed at the sight of Jade's exposked skin. She slid Jade's bra off her shoulders and threw it somewhere on the ground. She bit her lip as she saw Jade's giant breasts. Jade smirked.

"Like what you see, Vega?" Jade asked. Tori looked up at Jade's eyes for a second and blushed as she looked back down to her boobs.

"You think they're going to be gone for a while right?" Tori asked nervously.

"Sure," Jade answered. Tori nodded. Jade sat up off Tori. She took Tori's hand and lead her up the stairs to Tori's bedroom. Tori tried not to watch Jade's behind and she went up the stairs on the way there. They got into Tori's bedroom and locked the door behind them. Jade shoved Tori down on the bed and kissed her roughly on the lips. She pulled away thinking of something.

"How come you didn't acknowledge your liking of me before?" Jade asked curiously.

"'Cuz I was scared I would be rejected," Tori admitted staring at every part of Jade's body except for her eyes. Jade smirked.

"Well I guess you thought wrong..." They went back to kissing and exploring eachother's bodies. After they made love in Tori's bedroom they fell asleep together. To think this came about because they were fighting over a Canadian boy named Moose...

* * *

**A/N: Jeez I'm so sorry I took so long guys. I've been pretty busy. I had the chapter written for a couple days but didn't have the time to put it up. But it's here now so yeah. I could have been more descriptive on this chapter like on the ending part...but I didn't know if you guys wanted that. Like going to more M rated material Idk. But tell me what you think I'm sorry for not posting it sooner. I will post the next chapter sooner this time. Thanks for reading guys byeeee.**


	7. Victori-Yes

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING AT ALL. I wish I did :( and I wish Jori was a thing but you don't always get what you want so yeah.**

**A/N: I finally got a new chapter guys! :P Read and comment pwease. Byee!**

Tori was talking to Beck about him wanting to trick Jade into going to a drag race with him, whilst she was holding a wahoo punch. Tori didn't really think it was a good idea at first but Beck didn't care. Little did they know that Jade was listening in on their conversation from around the corner. Suddenly, Jade came around the corner and forced herself into their conversation. She had an idea to stop Beck trickery before it even started.

"Hey Tori remember when you asked me to come over to your house tonight to help you make homemade pizza?" Jade made up on the spot. She was going to trick Tori into having her come over so she could stop Beck from winning. Even though Beck was her boyfriend and she should want to spend time with him, she HATED drag races. But...she loved Tori. She secretly had a huge crush on Tori since...as long as she could remember. There were two reasons why she didn't want to ever tell Vega the truth. One being that it would ruin her reputation as the big and bad bully. and two being that she didn't think Tori would reciprocate the feelings because she was so mean to her all the time. Maybe if she just showed Tori how she could really be Tori might fall for her. But, she was willing to try since Sikowitz forced the class to say yes to everything for the day (besides kissing or dangerous and illegal stuff.) She could trick Tori into killing her, or something like that, she hadn't really thought it all out yet. Anyways back to the conversation.

"Uh...No...Not really," Tori answered confused.

"You asked me to do that, remember that? Will you please remember that?" Jade demanded. Both Tori and Beck were confused and somewhat scared at this point.

"Yes! I remember that!" Tori answered so to not get Jade angry and because she had to.

"great, I'll be at your house at 7," Jade added with a smirk.

"Wait I was going to ask you-"

"I already have plans!" Jade called out rather loudly and walked away with a satisfied smirk. She also felt a little nervous since she was going to be alone with Tori tonight, and she was going to be nice to her. If things work out at Tori's she would just have to break up with Beck on the phone. She didn't like him that much anyways. She was in love with Tori and no one but herself knew that...that she knew of at least. After Jade left, Sinjin tricked Beck into taking him to the drag race with him. So Tori was stuck with Jade making homemade pizza and Beck was stuck with Sinjin for the drag race.

* * *

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

* * *

Tori was githing a giant blob of pizza dough in her kitchen, while Jade was sitting on the steps next to the kitchen on the computer.

"Hey... this seems like a lot of pizza dough. Are you sure you read me the recipe right?" Tori asks looking at the huge blob and then at Jade.

"Yeah I said 4 cups of flour.." Jade looked weirdly at the blob in front of Tori.

"You said 4 pounds of flour!" Tori sighed.

"Oh well I meant 4 cups," Jade brushed it off like nothing. Tori groaned. She tried to roll the dough with the roller thingy but was clearly having a hard time.

"will you get up off your butt and help me make this stupid pizza?" Tori asked frusterated. The door bell rang. Jade jumped up and ran to the door.

"Oop, I think that's for me," Jade called out. Jade opened the door to see a pizza guy.

"Your pizza, comes out to be $16.50," The pizza guy explained a little too enthusiastically.

"Why would you order a pizza if we are making a pizza!?" Tori asked, now in the living room with her apron on.

"Because I knew you would fail," Jade admitted plainly. "Can I have 20 collars to pay this guy?" Jade asked. She was testing Tori to see if she remembered the deal they made with Sikowitz. She wanted to make sure she remembered when she made a move on Tori.

"No you cannot have 20 dollars!" Tori whined.

"I'm sorry did you just say no?" Jade asked.

"I..." Tori didn't remember.

"Because if Sikowitz were here he would say 'Oh well someone's being a Negative Nancy," Jade said in her manly voice. Tori sighed. "So one more time can I have $20 dollars?" Jade asked again. Tori sighed dramatically and aggressively took out 20 and shoved it to Jade. Jade gave the $20 to the pizza guy.

"Thanks. Hey you girls are pretty maybe-" Jade interrupted his sentence by grabbing the pizza and slamming the door in his face.

"Hi girls," Trina said walking down the stairs. "Sorry, but I can't stay."

"Good," Jade replied fixing her skirt.

"Yeah I got to hit the studio where I film my hit tv show called-"

"Divertisimo," Jade finished.

"We know!" Tori added annoyed.

"Yeah It's a huge, huge hit. High quality television and top notch acting, and im on it," Trinna bragged laughing.

"well did you get me a copy of an episode yet so I can see it?" Tori asked.

"Ow..." Trina said rubbing her shoulder and changing the subject.

"What?" Tori asked.

"My shoulder hurts. Is there like a bruise or something?!" Trina asked showing Jade her shoulder. Jade looked like she was going to puke and turned away.

"eww! You have a HUGE pimple.. or a small volcano," Tori said grossed out.

"I have a pimple!?" Trina cried.

"Possibly the most discusting pimple I've ever seen," Jade said dropping the pizza that was in her hand.

"Well it hurts some body do something!" Trina yelled.

"Jade! Will you please pop Trina's shoulder pimple?" Tori asked excitedly She could get back at Jade.

"No! Absolutely not!" Jade said immediately.

"A bu- bu- bu- bu-, is omsone being a Negative Nancy? Or a Whiney Willy?" Tori mocked Sikowitz.

"You cannot make me pop her sh-"

"We made a deal with Sikowitz, should I tell the whole class that you couldn't handle it?" Tori cut her off satisfied. Jade looked horrified.

"Will someone please just pop my pimple!" Trina ask-yelled. Tori looked to Jade.

"Will you Jade?" Tori asked.

"Yes," Jade replied. Trina sighed happily and Turned her back to Jade. Jade closed her eyes and popped trina's pimple.

"Ahh that's the good stuff," Trina said and left. Jade stayed in a grossed out state with her hands in front of her.

"Whatt's wrong?" Tori asked.

"Some goo fot in my EYE!" Jade emphasized the 'eye' part.

After Jade got the goo out of her eye and washed her hands 500 times she sat back down on the couch. "That was discusting," Jade sighed.

"I know I feel kind of bad," Tori whined sincerely. Jade looked to Tori to see her sincerity. She leaned back on the back of the couch and stared at the black T.V. Tori sighed and got up from the couch she was on and moved to the one Jade was on. She poked Jade in arm.

"Come on Jade! Don't be a... Sad Sally!" Tori tried. Jade smirked but quickly went back to a poker face.

"Oh I saw that!" Tori said poking Jade in the side now.

"Okay just stip poking me!" Jade cried.

"Okay..." Tori pulled her finger away. She noticed how Jade flinched when she was poked in the side. _Hmmm is Jade ticklish?_ Tori poked her side again. Jade smiled faintly. It was just a small curl of her lip but just enough for Tori to notice.

"Stop!" Jade called out.

"Your ticklish aren't you!" Tori told more than asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jade covered.

"Mhmm..." Tori hummed not believeing her. She made a risky move and jumped on Jade's lap and made an attack on her sides. Jade burst into giggles. Tori starting laughing too.

"Tori...Stop...Doing...That..." Jade got out between giggles. She tried to bat Tori's hands away but it wasn't working to well.

"Not until you admit it!" Tori yelled.

"Fine! I Jade West am ticklish!" Jade yelled. Tori jabbed her sides one more time and got off, sitting a few inches away. Jade was planning on catching Tori off guard and attacking her but she needed the right moment.

"Wanna watch T.V.?" Tori asked.

"Yes," Jade replied. As Tori reached for the remote on the table Jade dove on her. She pushed her to the side and put her on her back and sat on her. Once her legs and arms were stuck under her body she tickled her to death and then stopped. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and opened a text for Beck.

"What are you doing?" Tori asked confused. Jade didn't answer. She just texted away. She saw that this was the time to move in on Tori, so she sent a break up text to Beck. Doing it over text was cruel but we are still talking about Jade here. She finished the text and shut her phone off and put it on the table. She didn't want the moment to be disturbed. Then she looked down to Tori and smirked. Tori was still confused. All the sudden, Jade started tickling Tori's sides. Tori burst out laughing and tried to wriggle free but Jade was much stronger.

"Ahh...Jade...Please... Stop...Hahahaha" Tori laughed.

"Will you keep my ticklishness a secret?" Jade asked still tickling Tori.

"Yes, anything!"

"Anything huh?"

"Yes, please just stop!" Tori laughed more.

"Okay," Jade abrubtly stopped tickling her. Tori finally stopped laughing and tried to catch her breathe again.

"Will you let me kiss you?" Jade asked bluntly, heart reacing. Tori gasped, shocked.

"Huh?" Tori asked, heart racing, too.

"You hear me," Jade replied not wanting to repeat herself.

"Umm...why?" Tori asked genuinely curious. She would have never guessed that Jade liked her so it couldn't be that. It had to be that she was testing how far I would go with the "Yes" thing. Jade sighed.

"Nevermind forget it," Jade got up off Tori and went to go grab her bag and leave but she was stopped short but a tan hand on her wrist. She stopped and turned around.

"Yes!" Tori barely got out before crashing her lips into Jade's. Jade was shocked at first but quickly regained composure and kissed back. Tori let go of Jade's wrist, and put her hands around Jade's shoulders. Jade put her hands on Tori's hips and pulled her closer. In that moment the two girls forgot about everything around them and everything that happened. They didn't think about Sikowit'z deal or Trina's shoulder pimple, or even the big dough blob that was still on the kitchen counter. They stayed in the moment of the kiss and thought about how they wouldn't would be doing anything else than what they were doing right now in this very moment, in this very place.

* * *

**AN: I am SOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOO sorry guys. I'm sorry I took so long to update D: I've been pretty busy lately and then the time I did have to post the chapter I didn't really feel like it. I was thinking of ending this short but I got motivation and I'm going to keep going. I am going to try and post another chapter tomorrow for you guys but we'll see. So I hope you like this one. And btw if you think this whole thing is just boring you can tell me to stop it short lol Idk if you feel that way thought so go ahead and please leave a comment and tell me what you think. I think that are some errors but I kind of just left some cuz I wanted to post this now. So yeah byeee! :)**


	8. April Fools Blank

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...nothing at all...**

**A/N: I just want to say that I thought this episode was very interesting lol. I loveeeee the tickling part between Tori and Jade :) **

Tori was at her locker when all the sudden Jade comes around the corner crawling like her legs are either broken or cut off. Then, she gets up and adjusts her bag on her shoulder.

"Well hey there Tori," Jade greeted happily.

"Hey..." Tori replied sadly.

"Awe, why the sad boo boo face?" Jade asked.

"I guess I was just really looking forward to April fools day and I'm disappointed that everybody ignores it," Tori explained.

"Well then I guess It's time for somebody to get tickled," Jade said. Tori smiled.

"I'm not in the mood," Tori lied and pulled up her dark blue shirt thingy leaving her bright pink undershirt showing.

"It's the tickle bunny twins!" Jade yelled and wiggled her two first fingers on both hands. Then, Jade started tickling Tori everywhere, and they both started laughing. Then, when Jade stopped they stood with a bout a foot between them, and Tori's frown was back.

"I just feel like April Fools Day should be different!" Tori whined. Jade sighed dramatically. Like it wasn't different enough already? Jade adjusted her bag on her shoulder again and she walked forward towards Tori. When she was right in front of her she put her hands on Tori's jaw and kissed her roughly. After a few seconds Jade pulled away leaving a shocked and red-cheeked Tori.

"Is that different enough for ya?" Jade asked. Tori just nodded with wide-eyes. Then, Sikowitz came down the stairs and walked to them.

"Jade, Jade you're late, go to the Janitor's closet," Sikowitz reminded.

"Oh, oh right," Jade said and walk-danced to the door weirdly. Sikowitz was about to leave until Tori interrupted him.

"Wait, what's happening in the Janitor's closet?" Tori asked.

"Just Make sure you're there in the next 60-" Sikowitz got interrupted by a lobster tackling him to the floor. Tori gasped. As Sikowitz struggled to get the lobster off of him Tori videotaped it. Sikowitz wins against the lobster and scared the lobster away.

"Hurry!" Sikowitz said and ran to the closet. Tori turned and closed her locker and jogged to the closet. Tori went into the closet and ended up in the Shay's apartment elevator. Spencer was on the couch combing Gibby's head's hair.

"Hey Spencer," Tori walked through the living room and to the front door.

"Sup Tori," Spencer replied. Then, Tori ended up on a game show called Match Play. Where Tori had to answer a question and match the players' answers. If she didn't he would be put on the ground by a lobster. Then next scene was Tori and Trina talking in their house. Everyone jumped up out of nowhere and yelled Happy Birthday.

"It's no my birthday..." Tori said.

"Touchdown!" Everyone yelled.

"There's no football game..."

"Where's the beef?"

"Ok kids won't get that reference, and it's April fools Day," Tori said. Then, the doorbell rang. Tori opened the door to see a guy eating a banana. They sang a song and everyone was dancing and then at the end they all fell to the floor. After that they said goodnight to the audience and everyone was hugging and stuff. Tori was facing away from Jade, so Jade grabbed onto Tori's upper arms and shook her. Tori turned around to have Jade's lips crash into hers. Tori took a little while to realize what was going on but when she did she kissed Jade back and put her hands on Jade's waist and pulled her closer, as Jade put her arms around Tori's neck. Cat is the first to the notice that the two "enemies" are kissing. She giggled excitedly and jumped up and down. Then Robbie noticed and told everyone to look.

"Maybe they are excited about the song or April Fools Day?" Cat said.

"Or they finally realized that they are perfect for each other?" Beck said. They all just shrug and go back to what they were doing while the two girls continued to kiss.

* * *

**A/N: So there's that. This time it had two different scenes. I hope you liked it :3 please review and tell me what you think. And also if you want to tell me any of your ideas on the episode I should Jorify next and what you want to happen you can tell me that too. I am kind of running out of what to do since they all pretty much end up with the same thing so please give me ideas. :) anyways byeee.**


	9. Brain Squeezers

"Does my pie smell funny?" Tori asked her sister. Trina went to smell it and Tori smashed the pie in her face. Trina deserved it since she begged to be on her Brain Squeezers team as well as all her friends. Tori was just about done with all the begging. Tori smiled and ate another bite of her pie, as Trina jumped up off the couch that they were sitting on and freaked out.

"There's pie in my eye!" Trina yelled. She went to walk up the stairs so Tori turned back around. Trina turned around towards Tori again and bit her ear.

"Owww! You bit my ear!" Tori yelled at Trina as she ran up the stairs. Tori felt her ear and looked at her fingers to see if there was blood. Then, the doorbell ran, so she got up still angry at her sister, and left her pie on the couch. She opened the door to see a crying Jade.

"Hii," Tori said confused.

"You know it was wrong for me to come here, you're probably really busy and I shouldn't," Jade said with a sad crying voice.

"What's going on?" Tori asked concerned. Jade sighed.

"My mom. She, they might take her to...jail," Jade explained crying on the last word.

"Come in, come in," Tori ushered Jade inside and closed the door behind her. She started walking to the couch.

"What's going on? What did you mom do?" Tori asked, her and Jade sitting on opposite couches facing each other.

"She's been stealing money at work," Jade explained.

"Stealing money..." Tori looked at the floor shocked.

"I don't even blame her. Her sister. My aunt Susan, she's really sick and needs an operation, but she's like broke," Jade explained.

"Listen why don't you bring your aunt Susan over here, and I'll put on some heavy shoes and I'll jump up and down on her face," Tori suggested.

"You insensitive witch!" Jade insulted standing up.

"You liar!" Tori insulted back as they were both standing now.

"Look, Sinjin told me the winning team on Brain Squeezers splits 10,000 dollars. I want my share of that money Vega, I mean it, I want my slice!" Jade threatened grabbing on to Tori's shirt. Tori's heart started racing as Jade's hand was grabbing her shirt like right in between her boobs and she was so close to her. _Jade is so hot when she threatens people... _Tori thought looking into Jade's eyes. Jade looked into Tori's eyes and her angry mood melted away. Jade pulled Tori closer to her by her shirt that was still scrunched in her fist. Now centimeters from Tori's lips, she licked her own lips and pressed them against Tori's. Tori immediately responded by kissing back. Jade swiped her tongue across Tori's bottom lip asking for entrance. As Tori moaned Jade slid her tongue into Tori's mouth.

"Okay I came up with the perfect team-" Trina stopped as she hit the bottom of the stairs. She clapped her hand over her eyes.

"Oh my god, what the heck is this," Trina gasped disgusted. Tori and Jade continued making out, with Tori's arms around Jade's neck and Jade's hands on Tori's butt.

"Dang it... Now I definitely won't make it on Tori's team..." Trina whispered. She sighed and went back upstairs. Jade pulled back shortly after.

"Now can I be on your team?" Jade asked huskily. Tori tolled her eyes at the comment and smashed their lips together again. I'm sure after this Tori didn't care if she was even on her own team, she just wanted to continue kissing Jade.

* * *

**A/N: This one is kind of short and it's been a while so I have another chapter I'm going to post today. :) I'm going to type it up right now so be ready :P Byeeee.**


	10. Tori Gets Stuck

Tori and the rest of the actors for the play were practicing when a delivery man came in with flowers.

"Cut, cut, cut!" Sikowitz yelled slamming his pen on the binder next to him.

"Can I help you?" Sikowitz asked standing up.

"Yeah I got flowers for uh...Tori Vega," The delivery man explained.

"Me? Huh. I wonder who woulda sent me flowers..." Tori questioned walking to the flowers to smell them.

"No Tori! Those are Bush Daises!" Trina yelled.

"Ahhh," Tori yelled and jumped back into Andre.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"I am super allergic to bush daises. If I get anywhere near them my face swells up and I start sweating and shaking and-" Tori explained.

"Well who woulda sent you Bush Daises?" Ander interrupted.

"I don't now..." Tori started. "Or maybe I do..." Tori walked up to Jade angrily.

"How did you know I was allergic to Bush Daises?" Tori asked.

"I do my research," Jade replied.

"You looked up my medical records?"

"I'll answer that as soon as you shove your face in those Bush Daises,"

"Listen to me. I'm doing this play. I got the lead and I'm dooooooing it!" Tori was in Jade's face now only inches away from kissing her. Jade just stared at her with no expression. Tori's anger subsided into nothing. She stared back at Jade lost in her eyes.

"Are you gonna kiss me or just sit there and stare at me?" Jade whispered. Tori blushed and looked at Jade's lips and then back to her eyes. Jade smirked, uncrossed her legs and set her coffee down on the ground. Then, she wrapped her arms around Tori's neck and closed the little bit of distance that was between them in a rough kiss. Tori kissed back roughly. Jade pulled Tori into her lap and continued kissing her.

"I Think we are going to need a new actor for Suzy..." Trina commented. Everyone else agreed. They wanted to give the lovebirds time to do whatever it was they wanted to do. Jade grabbed Tori's boob and she let out a long moan.

"Ewe okay girls get a room!" Sikowitz called out. Jade pulled away for a second to growl at Sikowitz.

"Okay... guys we will practice later," Sikowitz said and ran off. Jade growled at everyone else and they ran off as well.

"Good. Now kiss me or bad things will happen to you," Jade threatened with a smirk. Tori rolled her eyes and kissed Jade passionately.

* * *

**A/N: I know this one is super short but I don't know. I'm working on a new fanfic that is also Jade I'm going to start typing it up today and might post the first chapter today as well. If you guys like it then I'll post the other chapters that I finished like tomorrow on by Monday. So anyways sorry for the shortness I still love you :P Byeeee.**


End file.
